


Catch Me (drabble)

by ohnosatoshi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnosatoshi/pseuds/ohnosatoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you gained someone's best trait or skill, by killing them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> An idea from tumblr.

Ryeowook was always very clean about his ‘activities’. He always left right after and he always wore gloves.

It was still, however, surprising that he hadn’t been caught yet, especially considering the fact that his live in girlfriend was one of the police. But Ryeowook was very careful and very clever (a trait gained by victim number 9 which helped him greatly). 

When he was younger, Ryeowook was sent to North Korea as a trained assassin and it was there that he discovered his unusual power. Everyone that Ryeowook ever killed gave him one of their traits. He soon realized this after gaining the ability to speak multiple languages he never learned in school and the strange ability to make gourmet meals (he used to burn all of his food until victim number 3). Whether these traits were merely random or perhaps the person’s best traits, Ryeowook did not know. He used to think that he gained a person’s best traits until victim number 36, when he gained the ability to peel an orange 9 different ways. Ryeowook was convinced that this could defiantly not be someone’s best trait.

And now, back in South Korea, Ryeowook continued his night job as an assassin but against a very different type of victim while battling the very agency that hired him in the first place. His first job in North Korea was working for the South Korean government. His operative was simple: kill the important members of the North Korean army and get out. But here in South Korea, his job was a bit more complex.

Ryeowook is a hit-man-for-hire.

It’s normally gang members or corrupt politicians, people who are worthless to society. Of course, the government doesn’t discriminate in kills. Whether it’s a gang leader or an innocent citizen, it’s all the same to them. It’s a death, and he’s the murderer. The police have been after him for years now for multiple counts of murder. Of course, they don’t know his face.

Ryeowook everyone knows by day is the short, giraffe obsessed boy who dyes his hair more than Big Bang’s Gdragon. He works in a small ramen shop below his apartment (which has been rumored to have more customers than usual ever since he started working there because of his contagious smile and laughter). And every Sunday, he takes his girlfriend out to the park for a picnic.

This is the Ryeowook they know.

“Oppa, I’m sorry that I’m late!” Sumin called, closing the apartment door behind her. Ryeowook peeked over the couch to see his very exasperated girlfriend. Her hair was in disarray and her pastel colored dress, which she had just received from him as an anniversary present, was rumpled. Sumin brushed her fingers through her tangled black hair quickly and patted down her dress. “Really, it’s been a rough day at work. Remember that guy we’re after? He appeared again, killing Kim Jinsook,” Sumin bounced onto the couch next to Ryeowook and sighed.

“How do you even know that Jinsook was killed by the man you’re after?” He reasoned, greeting her with a kiss on the forehead.

“Who else would randomly kill a politician?” Sumin insisted, her lips forming into a pout. “Here’s why I think it’s the killer I’m looking for. He never leaves evidence, he always does the crime at night, and there’s always no exact reason why he commit the crime” she rambled, continuing on about the case.

Ryeowook was in love with Baek Sumin. She was everything to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her what he truly was. Ryeowook was terrified of the thought of being alone. And if Sumin discovered her boyfriend was an assassin (who not only was the man she had been trailing for years but also someone who has the strange power to absorb people’s traits) she would run for sure. After turning him in, of course. Or at least, this is what Ryeowook convinced himself. Goose bumps traveled up Ryeowook’s arms as he shivered slightly.

“Hey, Wook. Are you even listening?” her voice broke his thoughts.

Ryeowook nodded and stood up to stretch. “I’m hungry, aren’t you?” he asked, changing the subject to one that was not about his murders. “I can make pasta tonight, if that’s what you want,” he wandered to the kitchen, opening and closing different cupboards.

“I would like that,” she replied, flipping through the day’s newspaper. “Say, Ryeowook, when did you get into origami?” she inquired, her eyes floating around the room at the different pieces of vibrantly colored paper. They were intricate and detailed, all of them with a different shape and design. He shrugged his shoulders and poured the pasta into the slowly boiling pan.

“Since yesterday, I was bored.” Since Kim Jinsook. Victim number 97.

“These are good, jagiya. You should really make some more.”

“I’ll be sure to.”


End file.
